The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a system and method for assembly of downhole equipment in a wellbore.
It is known to expand vessels, such as wellbore junctions, in wellbores. Unfortunately, such expanded vessels typically suffer from inadequate burst and collapse resistance, due in part to the fact that their walls are usually made thin and flexible so that they can be relatively easily deformed.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be beneficial to provide improved systems and methods for constructing and utilizing equipment, such as expandable equipment, in wellbores. These systems and methods could find use in other applications, as well.